Their Protector
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: A little story kinda of related to the story 'Tom and Jamie'. When Tom leaves his family behind, how do they Cope?
1. Chapter 1

Tom and Sam got out the car and began walking down the road together hand in hand, whilst Tom had Jamie on his shoulders. Amelia was at Zoe's for the night while the family celebrated Jamie's 10th birthday, they were going to watch spiderman at cinema. Whilst at cinema, the parents spoiled Jamie rotten, they brought him the biggest popcorn and all the sweets he wanted, but the parents secretly knew that this would of be one the few last times their son would probably go out with them in public before he hit the terrible teens. After that they knew he would think he was to 'cool' to be seen out with his parents.

After the film had finished, the family walked down a quiet residential street to where they had parked the car, no one was around. It was quite late, and Jamie had fallen asleep which left Tom the job of carrying him.

The pair happily walked down the street in silence when suddenly someone crept up behind.  
" Give me all the money you have or I will shoot you." He whispered. Tom immediately handed Jamie to Sam before jumping in front of his family protecting them.  
" Look mate I haven't got any cash, just cards." Tom said calmly.  
" What about her?" He nodded towards Sam. Tom then reached into her pocket and took out her purse as she had her hands full with Jamie and handed it towards the man.  
" Just let us go, and we will forget all about this." Tom said, the man then looked into Sam's purse, before angrily throwing it on the floor.  
" Nothing, there's nothing in there. I need money!"  
" I've already said-" At that point the man drew a gun out of his coat and pointed it at Tom. He then stood back immediately pushing Sam behind him making sure his family were protected.

" Look, just let us go, nobody needs to get hurt." Tom focused his eyes on the man in front of him, he had completely hidden his face.  
" You don't understand, I need that money!" He shouted. Jamie began to stir in Sam's arms, Tom just hoped he didn't wake up to see all the commotion that was going on.  
" We can't help you. We don't have any money." At that moment the man lost it and began waving his gun around. He started shouting at them.

Sam was so scared, she knew the gun was loaded, she could tell. She held Jamie so tight, thankfully he was still asleep but she could see the man getting more angry. He then quickly walked right up to Tom and placed the gun on his heart. At that very moment, Tom felt frightened for the first time.

" Give me money or you get shot" Tom didn't know what to do, he really didn't have any money, they didn't carry cash. He quickly looked round to his wife and son and Tom looked into Sam eyes. They were filled with fear. He quickly kissed Sam on the head, and then Jamie on the head before turning back to the gunman.

The gun was now directly on Tom's chest, although Tom didn't actually know if the man had it in him to shoot someone but he wasn't going ask.  
" Money, now!"  
" I don't have-" before Tom could finish his sentence a loud gunshot filled the air.  
" TOM!" Sam screamed, as the man sprinted down the street out of sight. Sam began screaming for help as her husband was lying motionless on the floor. People began to open their doors and ran to help Sam. Some stayed in their homes and just observed from their windows.

Jamie had also woken up and quickly realised the situation that was going on.  
" Dad, dad!" Jamie screamed just like Sam had. She was applying pressure to Tom's chest, he had been shot in the heart and he was bleeding out.  
" Tom, you've got to stay with. Stay with me." But Sam already knew what was going to happen, not many people survived the kind of injury he had.

Tom began to lose consciousness and as he did his head fell to the side. His eyes focused on the small picture of Sam, Jamie and Amelia which was lying on the floor, crumpled. It was the one that was always in Sam's purse. He then noticed it was covered in blood and that his eyelids felt very heavy against his eyes. Tom then just let the darkness take over him as the agonising pain in his chest faded away, just like him.

**A/N I have a few little ideas for some chapters to this story, but I haven't written them yet. But if you want more tell me in a review, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to lay in bed with the curtains closed, she felt so empty.

Tom had died in Sam's arms before Jeff and Dixie could even arrive, upon seeing their friends Dixie broke down into tears, she knew Tom had gone and she knew the family to well, so how was she meant to stay professional?  
Sam for sometime refused to let Tom go, she was just sat in the street clinging to him. Many of the people that had tried to help Sam went back into their homes as the police arrived. It was a murder scene . Jeff did try to comfort a distraught Jamie but nothing would help, he wanted his mum.

It had been 3 days since Tom had died. His parents had come over to stay at the family house for a while to look after their grandchildren while Sam mourned. Jamie , just like his mother, just stayed in bed. Not moving. Not crying. As for Amelia, she was to young to understand what was going on. She had asked yesterday,  
" Nana, where's daddy?" And Tom's mum replied with.  
" He had to go with the angels."  
" What up to Heaven?" Amelia frowned just like Sam always did.  
" Yes darling." She replied sadly. Seeing how sad her Nan was Amelia replied,  
" Oh it's okay nana , daddy will be back soon." And with that Amelia bounced around the house playing with her dolls. She wouldn't understand until she was older.

It was the day before Tom's funeral, Sam hadn't eaten or even slept much in days. Her eyes hurt and were sore from all the crying. She was sure she looked a mess, but she didn't even have the energy to look in a mirror, not that she even wanted to.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Sam was lying in bed when suddenly the door creaked open, allowing the light that she had tried to avoid so much into the dark room. Expecting it to be her mother in law Sam just closed her eyes and buried her head in the soft pillows.  
" Mum." That simple word, brought her straight out of the pillows and made her look at the small figure in the door way. Jamie. In the light he look so much like Tom, his brown hair, messed up in a way that perfectly resembled Tom's when he woke up.  
"Hey baby." Sam croaked out, Jamie silently walked over to his parents bed and climbed in. Sam just cuddled him tightly, holding her son.  
" I miss dad, so much." Jamie cried.  
" I know you do darling, so do I." Sam's tears that she was so desperate to hold in silently fell into Jamie's hair. The mother and son stayed huddled in each others embrace.

A few hours later, Jamie just spoke out the blue. Sam was pretending to be asleep because her son seemed to be speaking to himself.  
" Don't worry dad, I will look after mum and Amelia. I guess I'm the man of the house now. You know, mum is so upset. She won't stop crying, at night I hear her from my room just crying. I don't know what to do dad. It's your funeral tomorrow, everyone's coming. I want everyone to know you died protecting me and mum, you were so brave dad. I love you dad, I hope you can hear me, I really do."

Sam just laid next her son, listening to him. He was so wise beyond his years, this was her 10 year son saying he would the man of the house. At that moment, Sam realised that in the last few days while she mourned, her son grew up. She should be comforting her son not the other way round.

After finishing speaking Jamie closed his eyes and just sighed. Sam wanting to comfort her son, turned so she was facing him and just stroked his hair.  
" I'm so proud of you Jamie, so proud." Jamie just looked startled. Sam then got out of bed and opened the curtains allowing light to fill the room. She was going to celebrate Tom's life, and cherish all the memories they had in this house. She wasn't going to cry, because Tom would want her to be happy. When she finished opening the curtains Sam turned round and smiled at her son, because he was right Tom was their protector

**A/N tell me what you think! Wasn't to sure about this chapter... Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so it's Tom's funeral *cries***

Sam was sat in the church, Jamie was right beside her holding her hand. She was wearing a simple black dress that was always at the back of her wardrobe for funerals, although she never thought she would have to wear for Tom's. The couple had a plan. They were going to grow old together and watch their two beautiful children grow up and go onto have their own families. That plan was ruined by a masked gunman who probably never be found. Sam had to face that fact because the police had no clues. Tom's murderer would be free on the streets while her husband laid in a coffin underground. How was that fair?

As Sam looked around the church, she noticed all the guests. She didn't really invite people, she just gave people a choice if they wanted to pay their respects to Tom. She was only expecting their work colleagues and family to turn up. 50 people. But little did she know hundreds turned up. Tom had touched so many lives, the children he had saved, the parents he comforted. Whatever he did , he left happiness behind no matter what.

After looking round the church, Sam quietly focused at the front of the church. She had so many memories in this church. Only a few years ago she and Tom were getting married at the front of the church but now Tom was at the front in a coffin which was decorated with so many pictures and flowers you could barely see it. There was lots of pictures that Tom's young patients had drawn as a Thank you and large flowers that spelled out daddy. Amelia still didn't understand her daddy wasn't coming back, but Tom's mum thought she should be at the funeral, so for the day, she was spending it with her nan.

The ceremony came and went. Everyone talked. Everyone sang. Sam was happy Tom's life was celebrated to the fullest, however she shed a tear when her small son made a speech to hundreds of people in the church talking about how proud he was of his dad, and how his dad died protecting him. He vowed he wanted to be like him, he wanted to be a doctor.

As Tom was buried into the ground, all their friends and family placed any photos of them and Tom on top of the coffin. The last to place a photo in was Sam. It was a photo of the family in the hospital when Amelia was born. Tom's smile was so wide as was Jamie's. Sam was happy to find that Jamie had inherited so many of Tom's traits. His caring personality, his kindness, where as Amelia was like Sam. She liked to run around and fight yet was so full of kindness too.

After the funeral, Sam and her children went back to the family home. As the door opened,there was silence. It hit Sam hard, Tom was always singing along to music, even when he didn't even know the words and the couple were always laughing, the silence scared her.

Sam went upstairs and changed out of her dress, and changed into some comfortable pj's, when she went back down stairs she found her children asleep on the sofa holding hands in their pj's. Sam was surprised, Amelia had never got change by herself. At that very moment she realised her children were so grown up, they were no longer her little babies. She just wished Tom was there to see it.

Not wanting to wake Jamie and Amelia, Sam turned all the lights off and went over to the front room window and peered out. There in the centre of the sky was a star, brighter then the rest.

" Hey Tom." Sam smiled. " I see your still trying to be centre of attention." She laughed. She stood there for a while just staring out the window at the stars, she was playing with the necklace she had around her neck, it was Tom's wedding ring however in the moonlight she noticed there was a small inscription on the inside she had never realised was there.

' I will love and protect you forever because you stole my heart'

Sam frowned, she had never actually looked at his ring close up, he must of known the only time he would not be wearing it was when he was no longer alive. Of course he had taken it off at work, but Sam never thought to look at it, she thought they shared the Same rings but obviously she was wrong. This was Tom's last message, to show how much he loved her.

She read it again,

' I will love and protect you forever because you stole my heart'

She then closed her eyes and kissed the ring. Imagining Tom was at her side like he always was.

**A/N so what kind of story do you want me to do next? Bacause i want to start a new story. I've covered coming back from the dead, having a baby, and dying. So tell me in a review what you want! Ps. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 15 years since Tom had died. Sam was still working In the ED but many of the people she knew had gone. Even Zoe left after a few years, she moved to America to start a new life. In all the time since Tom had been gone Sam never looked at another man. Her husband was her soulmate and she promised to herself that no one would or could ever replace him. However, a few days after Tom's funeral all that time ago, Sam found out she was pregnant and 9 months later Joshua Thomas Kent was born.

He was a painful reminder of Tom, every one of his tiny little features resembled his fathers . Although, Sam fought through the pain and raised all her children the best she could, but she always felt severe sadness In her heart for her youngest son, because he would never meet his father. She tried her best to tell her son about his dad but Joshua only had words not living memories like his siblings.

As Jamie promised at his dad's funeral he had become a doctor, specialising in paediatric medicine. He had worked at St James for a few years until he was offered a place at holby, which he gladly accepted. He was now 25 years old, with a fiancé and a little daughter on the way. Sam had been overjoyed to hear she was going to be grandmother.

Unlike her brother, Amelia, who now preferred the name Amy, chose not to go down the route of medicine, she decided in following her mothers footsteps as a soldier in the army, not a medic. She was currently on her second tour with a few months left. Sam was terrified when Amy went out on her first tour, she constantly worried about her but thats what mothers do. Worry. However, she was also so proud of her. She was fighting for her country.

Joshua was still at school, but he had aspirations to become a music artist. He was a brilliant singer, and Sam often laughed about that fact because he defiantly didn't get that talent from her or Tom. Even a few times when Jamie was younger he had told his dad to shut up when he was singing because it was 'making his ears bleed'.

The small family visited Tom's grave all the time. Mainly together. They would put photos on his grave of their lives, at the moment Sam's favourite photo on his headstone was a picture of all Jamie, Joshua and Amy hugging at the airport being reunited after their sister had return home from her first tour. It was beautiful. Despite the age gaps, they were closest family you could get, and they were going to stay that way.

**A/N so what you think? Tell me in a review. Keep in mind I wrote this at 1am because I was incredibly bored. Thank you for reading, **

**AllStarConverse10**


End file.
